


Sunflowers

by little_cheshire_fandom_cat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Flashbacks, Pietro Maximoff dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_cheshire_fandom_cat/pseuds/little_cheshire_fandom_cat
Summary: Reader thinks back on Pietro after he died in the battle against Ultron.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I didn't really re-read this, so basically you get the blunt version of it, because I can't deal with my feelings. Thinking this up was already making me cry so hard I could almost not see my keyboard anymore.
> 
> This does not have a happy ending in the conventional sense, so don't read, if you don't like that.
> 
> Other than that: This is inspired by a German song called "Sonnenblumen" by Silly (yes, that's the band's name).

When Pietro had died in Sokovia it, your world had shattered.

You stayed with him for a long time, but eventually they carried you away from his body. Energy you didn’t know you had allowed you to fight back against their hands. However, even someone with powers like yours wasn’t able to put up a fight for long. Not against so many people and after so many hours in battle.

You stared at the flame embracing your hand softly. It made you calm, helped you forget for a while.

It wouldn’t stay there for long. Once you let yourself remember what was always in the corners of your mind it would go out and be replaced by ice.

It had gone on and off all day.

The world seemed to ignore your sorrow, the sun outside beaming, birds chirping, even the grass looked greener than usually. The ice inside your chest grew steadily as memories of before Sokovia appeared in your mind’s eye.

The twins and you on the market. You trying to teach Pietro German. Flour all over him, sticking to his hair, making it white, almost like it was in the end.

Pietro standing in a field of sunflowers.

You loved that one. Wanda had been sunbathing, while you and her brother were playing hide and seek in the field. When he had found you, his face lit up and he looked like he was trying to outshine the sun.

You wiped away the tear rolling down your cheek.

That memory had gotten you through everything, even stupid Hydra and that stupid battle against Ultron.

A sob echoed through the room.

It had been the day he had told you how he felt about you. He had even said those three little words.

You never said it back. Not once.

The ice had enveloped most of your arms now, still rising. You wondered when it would swallow you, if it will wash away the hurt.

Someone entered the room, calling out to you, but you barely heard them as you fell into a heap on the floor. In the distance there was a yellow sign, but through your tears it looked almost like a flower.

You didn’t feel Clint taking you into his arms or hear him call for help, your body now nearly completely covered in cold, black ice.

As your eye-sight blurred, a figure appeared in front of you. It's edges slipped from your sight much like water, your eyes at this point unable to communicate with your brain.

You found you no longer were in the Avengers tower, but in a field of sunflowers instead. The figure you had not been able to recognize became clear.

It was Pietro, magnificent in the afternoon glow, turning towards you as you approached him.

In the distance there was a voice shouting something incomprehensible and for a second you wondered if it was important, but with each step you took towards Pietro the voice faded a little more until you reached him and it died off once and for all.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
